


Service

by LIERY



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIERY/pseuds/LIERY
Summary: 康纳为自己想要的游戏开始打一份暑假工，然而却在郊区的别墅里遇到了他所能遇到的最令人讨厌的客户。





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线无意义，实际配对为CH。

康纳按下别墅的门铃，在门口等着房屋的主人出来应门。这套制服的领子勒得他不太舒服，他在等待的间隙抬手解开了两颗纽扣。  
去他的员工手册。  
夏季的太阳毒辣且不近人情，当康纳开始流汗时，他已经对这间屋子的主人产生了相当不好的第一印象。  
海尔森在这时把门打开了。  
“你好。”灰色头发的男人向里退了一步，脸上完全没有一丝歉意，且带着令人讨厌的刻薄态度，“我打电话预约了维修服务，但我没想到你们的速度会如此之慢。”  
“……我很抱歉，但请您谅解住在如此偏远的郊区想在不超速的情况下在半小时内赶到是几乎不可能的。”  
是是，我在按你门铃的时候也想不到你前来开门的速度会如此之慢。  
康纳在海尔森看不到的地方翻了个白眼，拎着自己的工具和背包走进这男人的屋子。  
他的客厅很大，装修则低调又复古，康纳明白有钱人喜欢往郊区跑，但他看起来不像其他康纳认知中的那种有钱人，至少不是那种非常浮夸的。  
“如果你不介意，水管在那边，”海尔森倚在吧台旁边，看着康纳像个没见识的乡下小孩似的打量自己的家具，“它们堵住了。”  
“啊…哦、好的，当然。”也没做什么坏事的混血印第安男孩产生了一种在课上走神被老师抓个正着的错觉，立刻把背在右肩上的双肩包取下来，在海尔森无声的眼刀中扔到他价值不菲的沙发上，拎着工具箱大步走进厨房里，蹲下来查看他排水管的状况。“呃…是的，它堵住了。”男孩复述了一遍这个客观事实，引来一次海尔森嘲讽的鼻音。“你往里扔过什么东西吗？蔬菜…或者什么别的？”  
“老天，我不过是洗过几次盘子，别把我和那些邋遢又不知所谓的人混而一谈，每次我都会好好清理我的水槽。”  
褐色皮肤的男孩看了他一眼。  
“几次？”  
“当然了，我工作日又不在这儿住，别再问这种愚蠢的问题了。”  
康纳做了次深呼吸，提醒自己为什么他不能因为委托人太过欠揍就搞砸自己的暑假工。他还差20美元就能够买到那款正在预售的黄金版游戏，至少为了他开车过来的那一个小时他也不能在现在甩手走人。  
“…那应该是里面积了点灰尘，或者有动物死在里面了。”他提醒自己专注在水管上，无视那个烦人的刻薄老头。  
“那么我想你现在应该立刻开始工作了，请。”  
“我正准备这样做。”康纳回头瞪了一眼那过于挑剔的老男人，而海尔森只是挑着眉回望他，再朝着水管的方向轻轻抬抬下巴。  
好像是一种无声的命令。  
康纳用很快的速度把头转回来，闭上眼做了两次深呼吸。  
20美元，20美元，黄金版，黄金版。  
你等着吧，我会用最快的速度修好你这该死的水管，然后拿走我应得的钱用最快的速度离开这里并且再也不会见到你，你这刻薄的老男人。  
康纳咬紧自己的臼齿，打开工具箱，从里面掏出一把钳子。

但事情似乎总是不会照年轻人预想的那样顺利发展。  
他是拧开了堵住的水管没错，但他找不到发生堵塞的位置在哪里。有那么几次他认为说不定无论堵在里面的是什么东西，搞不好它已经自己滑走了而打开水管时，又会发现堵塞依然存在于某个他看不到的地方。他只好叹着气重新蹲下来，继续寻找那个倒霉的堵塞物。  
就坐在吧台上打发时间的海尔森目睹了全程。他晃着架在膝盖上的小腿，喝着威士忌抬起手腕确认了一下时间。  
“我实在想不出能有什么堵塞物花了你45分钟也没找到，年轻人。”康纳停下了手里的动作，眼球上翻瞪着水池上方的橱柜，发誓如果他再说一句话就马上走人，“说实话，要是所有水管工都像你这样，不出一个小时美洲就会变成世界第八大洋，想想看吧，就因为水管堵塞。”  
康纳终于从地上站了起来，把手里的钳子扔到旁边的水池里，无视了海尔森因为水渍飞溅而明显不爽的表情。  
“为什么你一直抱怨个不停！要是你真的那么不满，不如你自己来修！”  
他就站在原地，看着海尔森喝完最后一口威士忌。说实话，在男人放下手里的杯子向他走来时，他有点后悔了，他不该那么说的，不是吗？他没能在刚才那会儿想起他计划要买的游戏，以及和他的朋友们联机将会是如何绝妙的体验，更别说那一小时的车程了，他开了他妈妈的车，瞒着她，他承担了巨大的风险才来到这儿，就为了赚够最后的那20美元，可他马上就要搞砸了，他失去了这次机会，他——  
海尔森把他压在水池边缘，凑过去吻了他。  
虽然说吻，那其实是一个算得上强硬的行为。  
康纳的大脑空白了一小会儿，男人的手就压住了他的大腿。他看起来比自己单薄很多，但力量却丝毫不差，康纳试图挣脱，但最后竟然带着海尔森一起倒向了前方的餐桌。  
此刻海尔森正在舔吻他的侧颈，同时把手从他的T恤里塞进去。  
“你在做什么！？”  
“噢，没什么。我只是想，假如你不能修好水管，还不如做点别的什么有价值的工作。”  
“什——”  
“放轻松，孩子，我又不会吃了你。”  
海尔森把康纳重新推回水槽边缘，蹲下去，解开他的皮带，动作娴熟得让康纳开始怀疑起他真正的职业。  
他靠在身后的水槽上，溢出来的水有些沾湿了他的后腰。他在这个角度可以看到男人灰白的发顶，他拉开自己拉链的手，以及——天啊，他是如何拿出自己的阴茎并把它放到嘴里的。  
他现在真的觉得或许海尔森是一个年老的男妓，而这些昂贵的装潢都是他的收入所得，这整件事就只是一个圈套，从一开始这老头就没想什么水管什么的事。  
海尔森用舌头舔过康纳半硬的柱身，手指则往下搓揉起他饱满的卵蛋。  
被温暖的口腔包裹住性器的体验让康纳从脊椎一路麻到头皮，他垂下脑袋，发出一声或两声满足的叹谓。  
他再没心思去想什么水管了，海尔森把他的阴茎含到喉咙深处，吸他饱满的龟头，并用手撸动底部的柱身。他还是觉得这样不对，他应该多多少少反抗一下，但身体却跟不上大脑的指令，遵循着本能向前挺胯，在海尔森的嘴里戳弄。  
年轻的孩子并没能坚持很久，他很快就射了。  
在海尔森的嘴里。  
从射精高潮中缓过神来的男孩首先看到年龄够当他爸爸的人正一边把白色的精液从嘴里吐进手掌一边从地上站起来。  
“…我的天啊，我很抱歉。”基本上算是被人强奸了的混血印第安男孩反倒大叫着对犯罪实施者道歉，他急忙去掏自己挂在腰上的运动裤里的纸巾，而男人则只是把他赶到一边，拧开那排水口堵住的水管洗了洗手。  
“不必道歉，反倒我要对你说声抱歉，年轻人，”他又用杯子漱了漱口，“我不知道你有早泄的毛病，对不起。”  
“早——什么？？我没有！”康纳被这莫须有的诬赖吓了一跳，甚至不知道应该先从什么地方开始生气，“那…那是因为——”  
“因为什么，我的技术太好了？”海尔森反问他，同时像赶小鸡那样又把憋红了脸的年轻人赶到另一边，从他身后拿了一瓶橄榄油。“要么你有性方面的问题，要么你是处男，无论哪种都够让人心烦意乱的了。”  
他一边确认着这种油的成分和保质期，一边向客厅走去。在吧台附近时，他还是没听到任何男孩的声音，于是转过身去看着还站在原地气鼓鼓的康纳，又无奈又好笑地叹了口气。  
“你是要继续，还是要在那破水管前面站一天？”  
康纳还在生气，觉得他仅靠一次口交就能判断自己是早泄还是处男实在过于扯淡。他穿好自己的裤子（即使他不知道有没有这个必要），没法否认自己对“继续”这个词的好奇心，在原地做了好一阵子心理斗争之后，跟在海尔森后面来到了客厅。  
海尔森已经褪下了自己的长裤，露出一双光裸的长腿。  
康纳不太想承认，但那的确是一双线条分明的腿。  
他没有磨蹭太久，海尔森向来是个很有效率的人。他用一个非常舒适的姿势把自己放进沙发里，抬高一只腿，好把挤了橄榄油的右手伸向自己的穴口。  
而康纳就只是站在他旁边，嘴巴微微张开，看着这个男人展示自己漂亮的裸体。  
他咽了口口水。  
海尔森穿着睡衣，那是一种康纳不太能辨识出来的昂贵面料。裤子已经在他刚刚站的地方裹成一团，但柔软的上衣此刻正堆在他的腹部。扣子解开两颗，刚好能看到他凹陷的锁骨。  
他的性器也有好看的形状，此刻正高高翘起。康纳说不上来哪个部分让他觉得更辣一点，他会不会在给他口交的时候就已经勃起了？即使他依旧说着一些讨厌的话，但他那时会不会已经勃起了？  
因为吸一个陌生男孩的老二？  
海尔森的喘息拉回了他的注意力。男人把食指也一起插进自己的身体，那两根骨节分明的手指——康纳怎么也想不到，他注意到这个男人的手竟然是因为这种事——它们正用一种缓慢的速度在海尔森的身体里抽动。  
他很久没做这个了，他需要保证自己不会因为扩张不足而受伤，在口交的时候他确认过男孩的尺寸，他需要更多前戏才能保证自己能够吞下那根东西。  
尽管和一个上门为你修理那些你处理不好的东西的——孩子，发生这种关系，多少是有些诡异，但就如海尔森所说的，如果他修不好水管，那起码他可以做些别的事。他那身有些过剩的肌肉和从衣领里露出来的褐色胸肌，海尔森相当清楚除了水管还有哪里可用，只不过仍有一些令人不满的缺点。  
海尔森把手指增加到了三根，扭过头看了眼从刚刚开始就一直勃起着站在旁边盯着他看的康纳。  
“你确定你要一直站在那里看我自慰吗？”  
康纳被他弄得有些难为情，他下意识就想要反驳，但结巴了一会儿，又蹲到海尔森面前，先抬头看了一眼男人那双灰蓝色的眼睛，又扫向他的锁骨，一路向下，直到他被充分扩张过的还插着自己手指的后穴，还有那些依稀可见的粉色肠肉——又回到男人灰蓝色的眼睛，还带着一些不可言喻的窘迫。  
海尔森叹了口气，顺便在心中庆幸还好这孩子不是他猜想中的前者。上帝保佑，他看起来就像是个不知道怎么享用面前丰盛感恩节大餐的孩子。  
于是他把手指从穴口抽离，从桌子上抽了几张纸巾把它们擦干净。然后让混血印第安男孩朝后躺去，并递给他一个抱枕，让他好躺在自己大且柔软的暗色地毯上。  
康纳就这样躺着，用手肘支撑自己一部分的体重，喉咙发干地看着海尔森一个一个解开他睡衣上的纽扣。  
“孩子，你叫什么？”  
“…康纳。”  
“很好，康纳。”他用低沉的声音说话，同时脱掉那件碍事的藏蓝色睡衣，全裸着骑在康纳腰上。  
康纳也抬起腰，三两下蹬掉了自己的裤子。  
“你知道怎么和男人做爱吗？”  
灰色头发的男人问道，把橄榄油涂在年轻人挺立在空中的阴茎上。  
“…不知道。”  
事实上，他连怎么和女人做爱都不太清楚，他曾经和嘎纳多贡一起悄悄看过几部A片，但他对那些交叠的裸体不怎么感兴趣。  
直到海尔森把他的老二放到嘴里。  
年长一些的男人看起来对这个答案并不意外，他侧过头撸动康纳的性器，灰白色的头发有些从发带里滑落，搭在他的肩头。  
“现在你知道了，”他感到他的龟头抵住了某个部位，而海尔森的双手撑在他的腹肌上，微笑着沉下腰去。“用这里。”

不得不说，作为第一次性体验来说，这简直是绝无仅有的。  
海尔森的肠道紧致又温暖，从他性器的头部开始，仿佛一张有生命的小口，缓慢地往下吞吃进他的整个性器。康纳闭着眼睛，在他自己能够察觉之前，手就搭上了海尔森的侧腰，为他施加一个往下的压力。他的身体里实在是太舒服了，他几乎要用光自己所有自制力才能忍住不立刻就射出来。  
“老天…”  
康纳咬住下唇，开始挺腰，往里浅浅的戳刺。他忍不住了，他想现在就操他。  
还没适应他器官尺寸的海尔森被这一下顶得发出一声有些奇怪的声音，他把自己撑在康纳身侧，低低骂了一声，尽力放松身体，让自己习惯身体里的异物。  
他发出一些颤抖的喘息，用一种很慢的速度开始上下晃动自己的屁股。  
这种被填满的满足感也同样让他上瘾。好像肠壁的每一条褶皱都被展平，抽动时龟头和柱身上的青筋擦过黏膜，使得他呻吟起来。  
康纳从进门以来，还是第一次听到这个男人如此安静，没有讥讽的台词，也没有用鼻子表示的嘲讽，他浑身赤裸，皮肤泛红，屁股里吃着一根阴茎，垂着眼睛发出满足的叹息。  
足够使任何一个19岁的孩子失控。  
康纳没有再等下去，他握着老男人的腰就向上操干起来。海尔森发出一些模棱两可的声音，康纳没法分清楚他是舒服还是痛苦。  
但他的表情使他看上去不太像是后者。  
海尔森向后把自己支撑在地毯上，身体因为康纳的动作而上下移动，他时不时发出一些声音，总是激励着年轻人更用力地把性器钉入他身体里。  
康纳保持着一个很快的频率操他，囊袋拍打他的屁股时发出响亮的声音，连带着还有抽送时产生的那些水声，康纳有些目眩，这实在太色情了，所有的，一切的。  
现在正是午后2点，强烈的日光从窗外照射进来，被海尔森挂在落地窗前的白色窗帘稀释。那些窗帘仿佛只是碰巧成为柔光罩，使太阳如此温柔地抚摸他苍白的躯体，为他镀上一层柔和的光。海尔森此刻正端坐在康纳腰间，被那根凶器钉在原地，身体仿佛在海浪里沉浮，因情欲而涣散的灰蓝色双眼盯着康纳的。  
康纳的理智像在被烈火焚烧，有一刻他觉得这个男人仿若阿佛洛狄忒。  
美丽的…性感的，因阴茎而诞生的…  
海尔森低头吻了他。  
康纳用手肘把自己撑起来，就着这个姿势把他掀倒在地，那让海尔森庆幸自己的地毯足够柔软，不会让他因为和水管工诡异的一夜情而患上脑震荡。  
他用手臂穿过海尔森的膝弯，手掌撑在他的肩膀两边，老男人现在被年轻人摆出一个柔软的姿势，精瘦的腰高高抬起，方便年轻的混血印第安人更深的操进里面来。  
康纳学着海尔森的样子，低头和他接吻。要是接吻有个评价标准，海尔森可能会给他C，但是——  
海尔森被莽撞的年轻人找到了前列腺的位置。  
性器的头部擦过那块肠壁上的突起时，他的小腹开始泛起奇异的酸麻，他用手指攀上康纳健壮的小臂，快感一路顺着神经直达脑部。  
他呻吟起来，闭上眼睛接受年轻人幼犬般的舔吻。  
——好吧、也许，只是也许，作为初学者来说还不错。  
海尔森侧过头去，现在康纳转而啃咬他的侧颈。 他想。在那种能让人发疯的快感中。  
也许我会给他B-。  
他很快也失去了对最后一点理智的控制力，康纳或许从他的表情上明白了哪里是他的好球带，握着海尔森削瘦的胯骨，一个劲地往他认为会让老男人发出更多好听的叫声——或者说，露出色情的表情的地方顶撞。海尔森受不了这个，他像个即将满溢出来的杯子，而康纳是那个往里持续注水的小混蛋。他仰起头来，露出脆弱的颈部，康纳就低头，舔吻他突起的喉结。  
这混血小恶魔的确善于学习，不是吗。  
海尔森几乎流出了一点生理泪水，他咬着自己的食指指节，心想他已经该死的比刚刚操进来时熟练很多了。  
康纳在吻他的间隙直起身来脱掉了自己的T恤，同时依然一刻不停地挺腰朝海尔森里面抽送。年轻的孩子喜欢这个，他就像孩子贪恋母亲的子宫一样贪恋海尔森温暖的甬道。他破开那些柔软的肠肉，退出时它们又会吸上来，哪怕海尔森总喜欢说些尖酸刻薄的话，他的身体在陷入情欲时还是那么诚实。  
他想要我。  
康纳紧紧盯着海尔森那双湿润的灰蓝色双眼，再次俯下身去和他接吻。  
海尔森的长发现在完全散开了，它们像某种高级的绸缎一般在暗色的地毯上闪着淡淡的光芒。他咬着嘴唇发出一些喘息和呻吟，而没有讨厌的鼻音和吹毛求疵的要求，康纳多希望海尔森一开始就是这样的。他倒不是希望海尔森在他一进门时就脱掉他的裤子，而是指望一个更坦诚，更少说话的海尔森。  
你知道，他本可以更温和一点，不在86华氏度的高温下用言语讽刺一个已经尽力用最快的速度赶到目的地的孩子。虽然，好吧，他确实在途径加油站的时候停下来买了个冰棍，但他依然用最快的速度赶来了。  
事实上。康纳吮吸着海尔森的下唇。他怀疑他会不会在接吻的时候尝到他嘴里的草莓味。  
作为初学者来说他的确做得不错，他动作粗暴，但他的确明白哪里最让海尔森受用。你可以说那是一种能力，或者也可以说是一种本能。  
海尔森的手指缠着康纳的手臂，另一只手则往下伸去抚慰他自己。  
减一分。他在心里给这孩子的成绩做了个减法。新手常犯的错误。  
但快感依然从他的大腿根部蔓延开来，海尔森很不体面地呜咽了一声，用手肘撑起自己的上半身，一边撸动自己的性器，一边抬头去啃康纳的嘴唇。  
尽管他冷落了前面，但对后面的关照却做得很好。  
康纳皱紧眉毛，咬着后槽牙，按着男人的侧腰，加快了操干的频率。海尔森眼圈泛红，他双腿大张，把头朝后甩去，一些呻吟从他哽住的喉咙里钻出来，一阵高过一阵的快感几乎把他吞没，杯子里的水终于要从脆弱的杯壁中溢出。  
趁他还有意识，他伸出手抵在年轻人的髋骨上。他想让康纳不要射到里面，他讨厌清洁工作和第二天的腹痛。但夹杂着喘息，那些句子被康纳顶得破破碎碎，他不确定康纳有没有听到他的话，他希望他听到了，因为——  
康纳发出一声野兽似的低吼，掐着海尔森的腰，全部射进了他身体里，这让海尔森也伴随着汹涌的快感，痉挛着射精了。  
混血印第安男孩还握着海尔森的腰，胸膛上下起伏，而海尔森躺在地毯上，用一只手臂遮住自己的眼睛，试图平复激烈运动后紊乱的呼吸。  
……见鬼。  
年轻人喘着气，把自己的阴茎从老男人的屁股里拔出来。  
几乎是同时，海尔森感到一些液体也跟着向外淌了出来。  
始作俑者赤裸着身体，露出一种高潮过后迷茫又无辜的表情。  
“…你刚刚是不是试图告诉我什么东西来着？”

“……对不起。”  
康纳站在海尔森的浴室门口，看着他披着睡袍跪在浴缸里费力地清理自己的后穴：“我可以帮忙…要是你不介意的话…”  
“我请求你，要是你真正想要帮上什么忙，就去客厅里收拾一下你留下的那摊乱子。恕我直言，上一个你试图帮忙解决的问题还正在我厨房水槽下堵着呢！”  
康纳碰了一头灰，有些心虚地走向客厅，他在海尔森的桌上拿了些纸，开始清理地毯上那块碍眼的污渍。他觉得有些委屈，这下他真觉得自己像做错事被老师训话的学生了。

等到海尔森洗完澡出来的时候，首先看到的是那块依然黏在他地毯上的印子。  
老天在上，他要用什么理由把这地毯拿到干洗店送洗，他甚至都能想象出干洗店店员奇怪的眼神和尴尬的气氛了。  
“我试过用水，可是好像没那么容易把它们擦干净…”年轻男孩又露出那种做错事的大狗一样的表情，“但我帮你打扫了你的客厅！”  
好极了。  
海尔森的嘴角拉到了下巴上。  
现在我连送去干洗的机会都没有了。再见，地毯。  
海尔森多少还是有注意到他的客厅的确有被清理过，只不过这个年轻男孩太过缺乏生活常识，不懂得如何才能清理被弄脏的地毯。不用水的那种。  
他一边擦拭自己的湿发，一边朝吧台走去，就着先前的酒杯，又给自己倒了一些威士忌。  
“我毫不怀疑你在发现自己清理不了地毯的时候比起修理依旧堵塞的水管——也就是你一开始到这里来的原因——而是给我做了一次家庭扫除。”海尔森喝了一口威士忌，转过身去看着杵在原地的康纳，“现在告诉我，他们究竟是为什么雇你来着？”  
康纳盯着那个老男人优雅的背影，咬着牙确定自己果然还是更喜欢他不说话的样子。  
“关于您的水管，我很抱歉，我会让我的上司尽快再给您安排一位新的修理工，”他气乎乎地走进厨房，收拾自己的工具箱，顺便把那可怜的钳子从水槽里捞出来。“您可以不向我支付修理费，您知道，介于我并没有修好您的水管。”  
他几乎是用要嚼碎自己后槽牙的气势阴阳怪气地说完了后半句话。  
等他起身，他看到海尔森依旧在那儿喝着威士忌，压根没在看他。但他大理石的吧台上放了两张百元大钞，康纳确定他刚刚进来的时候还不在那儿。  
“这是你的小费。”海尔森说，“为你的‘特殊服务’。”  
“………老天！”  
康纳的脸几乎是以自身可查的速度开始发烫，他又羞又恼，再也扮不了多一秒窝囊的水管工，抓起箱子就朝门的方向大步走去。  
沉重的木门和门框紧密接触，发出一声惊天巨响。  
而海尔森坐在吧台上，把头埋得很低。一边回想着刚才那孩子的表情，一边很没良心地大笑起来。  
他只是试试，但没想到那么容易就能让他生气，就像一只被人踩到尾巴的野猫，因为一些“嫖资”就气得夺门而出。  
海尔森笑累了，他放下手里的杯子，打算去卧室休息一会儿。他不年轻了，那破水管可以等，他可不行。  
经过沙发时，海尔森用余光瞥到一个与他的沙发格格不入的东西。他定睛一看，发现是那年轻人进门时随手扔在他沙发上的双肩包。  
他抬起下巴，和那蓝黑相间的包对视了一秒钟。  
海尔森拉开了双肩包的拉链。

“惨，老兄，所以呢，你最后怎么弄到的20美元？”  
“我不得不又去加油站做了两天兼职，多谢你关于水管工是如何轻松愉快就能赚钱的暑假工情报。”康纳臭着脸紧了紧自己的新背包，“因为这个，我弄丢了我的包和证件，我妈还发现了我偷偷开了她的车，老天，我希望我从一开始就不要打这份暑假工。”  
可能是康纳被刻薄老头言语羞辱的故事太过引人入胜，嘎纳多贡忍不住哈哈大笑起来。今天是开学第一天，他和康纳忘了带笔记本，在路上磨蹭了一会儿，现在教室里只有第一排可坐了。  
仿佛是还嫌这样不够惨似的，康纳刚刚坐下，就听到一个耳熟的声音。  
听起来冷漠又疏离，但是他肯定在别处听过它更热情更脆弱的样子。  
他的任课教授走了进来。

“同学们，你们好，我是海尔森肯威教授，将会和你们一起完成这一个学期的英国文化与历史的学习，很高兴认识你们。”

要是康纳现在还说得出话，他可能会说一些他母亲听到之后会大为光火的词语。  
哦，别怪他，任何一个大学生在发现暑假睡过的男人原来是自己的新学期任课教授之后都会无比惊讶的。更何况这一个还格外不同，他那些刺耳的句子直到现在偶尔都还会出现在康纳的梦里。  
当然，是那些还穿着衣服的梦里。  
他大张着嘴，不小心碰掉了桌上的教科书。  
康纳的动作吸引了海尔森的注意力，那优雅的男人以一种细微的角度皱起眉毛，用康纳他妈的永远也忘不了的熟悉的英国口音说道。

“‘拉顿哈给顿’先生，请把掉在地上的书本捡起来，希望您不要影响我的课堂纪律。”  
康纳依旧以一种张着嘴的状态瞪着海尔森，反倒嘎纳多贡用惊恐的表情看向呆滞的康纳，用口型用力地询问他为什么肯威教授会知道你的名字。  
见鬼的我怎么知道。康纳想。我把我的包忘在了他的沙发上而显然他看了我的学生证。  
对的，如此显而易见。  
就在我在地毯上操过他之后。  
康纳以为再见到海尔森一定会让他生气，至少也是那种指着他的鼻子让他停止再用那种讽刺别人的方式说话的生气，可是他现在竟然一点也不想那样做，不，比起指着海尔森的鼻子，他更想对海尔森做些什么其他的事情。  
那个英国男人穿着整齐的三件套站在讲台上用低沉的声音为学生讲述着征服者威廉的故事，但康纳却满脑子只有他全身赤裸地骑在自己阴茎上呻吟的画面。他能回想起他腰上的淤青，还有浴袍中若隐若现的深色吻痕…他不想承认，但他甚至都能回忆起海尔森的温度和触感。

见鬼了。  
康纳用右手捂住自己的脸。  
他不是什么男妓，甚至更糟，他是大学教授。

“拉顿哈给顿先生，”海尔森看着光明正大在教室第一排捂住自己眼睛的年轻人，“下课来我办公室。”  
“……是的，肯威‘教授’。”

拉顿哈给顿暂且还不知道这个学期将会发生什么事情。

END.


End file.
